Jellal's Piano
by ASecretToEveryone
Summary: Jellal and Erza have moved in together, and he has made it a point to renovate their home just the way she likes it. To show her gratitude, Erza surprises him with a rather extravagant gift one night. Probably not my most exciting work, but I felt like I needed to write something fluffy for Jerza.


It hadn't been too difficult to keep Jellal away for the day since the renovations being done to their house had occupied most of the den and the adjoining room which, when they returned that evening, would be where Jellal's papers for Crime Sorciere jobs, as well as both his and Erza's book collections would finally have a proper home.

When Jellal had stepped into Erza's (now, collectively, _their_ ) home for the first time, she'd mentioned how she was a little embarrassed to show him around since so much of the house had never gotten finished. She'd been so occupied with jobs and other things that most of it just stayed in the condition she received it in, save the kitchen and living room. Ever since they had decided to move in together, Jellal had one by one making sure that each room was finished the way Erza had always imagined; a luxurious porcelain tub in the bathroom, a smoky lavender shade on the bedroom walls with a smooth, black leather headboard leaned against one of them, and a classic metal frame to go around the wall-sized window in the dining area, which had been the main reason Erza loved the house so much, aside from the vast and vacant field it displayed. After pairing the latest addition to the home with sheer ash-colored curtains, Erza promised Jellal that the last renovation would be his.

He, of course, told her he had no need for an office that was bigger than the kitchen island or dining room table, but she protested and complained about the increase in paperwork he received with each job with no proper desk to tackle it. The next day, she had two bookshelves that reached from floor to ceiling built and filled with their collective library. Another large window was put in and then a soft shade of gray applied to the walls. The desk would be placed in front of the bookshelves with the window on Jellal's right.

She had to pry it out of him, but that morning when he left, he finally admitted he was excited to see the finished product when he returned home from what Meldy ensured would be a full day. This would give Erza just enough time to put the finishing touch in and surprise her lover with it when he got back.

"I wanna say that was easier than I thought it would be, but, well…it wasn't." Gray shrugged.

"Oh, quit whining, Ice Queen. You just don't know how to lift with your legs." Natsu knocked a fist into his shoulder.

Gajeel simply rolled his eyes.

"I really appreciate the help, you three." Erza nodded. "I'm sure something would easily have broken if I tried to move that thing on my own."

"No problem, Erza!" the fire dragon slayer smiled.

"Can't wait to hear how Jellal reacts when he sees it." Gray's lazy grin slid across his face.

Erza double-checked with Meldy that Jellal would absolutely not be coming home anytime soon before heading out to take care of a few errands before the big reveal later that night.

She returned home that evening shortly before her lover was expected to be back as well. She requipped into a more casual purple cotton tank dress and pulled her long scarlet hair up into a ponytail and trotted back to the den just in time to hear Jellal at the front door.

"Hi," she cheerfully greeted him at the door with a quick peck on the lips.

He laughed softly.

"You seem to be most excited about a room you've likely already seen the results of."

"Who says I peeked?"

Jellal set his work bag on the floor by the kitchen island and simply gave her a wordless gaze.

"Okay, fine," Erza surrendered, two wine glasses in hand. "I've already seen it. But that doesn't mean I'm not excited for you."

He smiled warmly as she poured half a glass for each of them.

"I'm excited, too."

Jellal downed most of the glass as soon as she placed it in his hand and immediately turned towards the double glass doors currently veiled by a black curtain.

"Um, I didn't think you were _that_ excited." Erza chuckled nervously. "Can I hold your glass for you?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, handing her the wine glass before turning towards the doors.

Once opened, Erza cleared her throat softly before tugging on the loosely hung curtain until it fell at Jellal's feet.

"I hope you like it." She leaned in to whisper to him.

Jellal was absolutely frozen.

Sure, the room was great; the bookshelves were a gorgeous ebony shade to match the desk which Erza had neatly stacked his papers on top of, the gray walls were not too dark but not distracting nor clashing with the rest of the house (as well as Jellal's minimalistic taste), but what had him glued in place was the largest object in the back of the room, beautifully illuminated by the evening glow coming through the window it was placed in front of.

Standing in his new office was a brilliant, glossy, deep mahogany-colored grand piano.

The light coming from the sunset outside illuminated the mahogany wood in such a way that would rival Erza's hair, and would, of course, lose, but the similarity did not slip Jellal's mind.

Now he understood why Erza had asked for his glass shortly before he reached the door.

"Well?" she spoke softly after a long moment of silence.

She heard a breath shudder out of him as he slowly turned to face her, eyes glazed over like he might just shed a tear.

"Erza," Jellal spoke in a voice so soft that if she was any further from him, she may not have heard him.

Without finishing his thought, he turned back to the piano.

"Go." She gently kissed his cheek.

Slowly, the blue-haired man made his way towards the stunning gift from his beloved that he could barely comprehend.

The one thing that Jellal always had to pass time when he was overtaken by Ultear as a child was a piano. When he had any free time, he would be at the piano. He had no sheet music and no formal training, but with enough hours to punch in, he had no problem teaching himself. Anyone who knew Jellal knew his skill was unrivaled, as was his passion for his craft.

His fingers now carefully brushed against the ivory keys before him.

"Erza, this…is too much. Where – where did you get this?"

The redhead smiled as she set their glasses down on his desk and made her way across the office.

"It doesn't matter where it once was, it only matters where it is now."

She gently rubbed a hand in circles across his back.

"You've done so much in getting the house – _our_ house – finished and you've added so many little things simply because you know I love them. I wanted to add something that was only for you."

He shook his head, still struggling to find words he deemed worthy.

Erza stood on her toes so her lips could reach his ear.

"Play me something." Her whisper sent a chill through his body.

Finally, he pulled the bench out and sat down. Erza silently backed up and seated herself on the edge of his desk as she watched him silently run his fingers over the keys a few times, becoming mesmerized by the way he looked in the glow of golden hour.

The room was silent for one last moment as Jellal took in a breath and then the space immediately became filled with the gorgeous echoes of the notes he played; a song that started out delicate and sweet, then slowly took on a more complex but elegant sound.

Erza closed her eyes, leaning back on her palms as she listened, having no musical ability of her own, but enjoying every note from every press of every key.

After a few minutes, the song slowed to a stop and the space was silent once more. Slowly opening her eyes, she took in one last view of Jellal in the now violet light before he slowly stood and turned to face her, the most content smile on his face.

"I've never heard that one before." She smiled back.

"Me neither." His grin widened. "It came to me just now. It was about you."

Jellal's words made her melt and she felt her eyes sting with the threat of happy tears.

"Thank you." He whispered, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you." She mumbled into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And I, you."

Erza smiled wider.

"Beautiful as this piano is," he mused, running fingers up the outside of her thigh. "I would like to play another piece with a different instrument."

Erza's smile evolved into a grin which her blue-haired lover matched before lifting her off his desk and rushing her across the house to their room.

Jellal's piano was lovely, but it would just have to wait.


End file.
